The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for concentrating and collecting solar energy and more particularly to methods and apparatus utilizing elongated lenses and elongated conduits in which parts of the system are movable to track the sun. The invention also relates to conduit systems for collecting and converting solar energy to heat and to electricity.
Co-pending Application Ser. No. 746,065 filed on Nov. 30, 1976 on which U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,393 issued on Jan. 16, 1979, of which I am the sole assignee, discloses elongated lenses for concentrating solar energy in an elongated focus and an elongated collector which includes at least two conduits therein with the elongated focus being located substantially in or on and substantially along the length of one of the conduits. However, while it is appreciated that tracking the sun will increase collection, U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,393 merely teaches pivoting the lens to track the sun. See for examples FIGS. 11, 18-22, and 25-27 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,393.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,393 also discloses a collector having a plurality of conduits each of which contains a fluid therein which is circulated therethrough. There is, however, no disclosure of an enclosure for an inner conduit having a darkened outer surface which absorbs the solar energy focused thereon.